


hold me in your arms

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dogs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New Tag, idk how to tag i have a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: When Yeonjun first fell asleep, he was exhausted, he was alone and there was no noise.That’s why he was shocked when he got up from his bed to be met with a furry intruder in his room.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Collection of Phobias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911262) by [Itsmarvelous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmarvelous/pseuds/Itsmarvelous). 



> based on 2 separate experiences I had with dogs, added them together and multiplied by angst. And inspired by this fic I read

The one place where Yeonjun truly felt at peace was his room.

Sharing a dorm with four other boys could be exhausting, even though they didn’t have as many members as other groups, so whenever Yeonjun was able to get alone time in his room he always savoured it and felt refreshed afterwards. 

That’s why he was shocked when he got up from his bed to be met with a furry intruder in his room.

Logically, Yeonjun knew that the dog was Yeontan and that he wasn’t a vicious dog that went around biting people and hurting them. However, the fear was still there, making his heart beat at an abnormal rate as he tried to move away from the animal. As soon as he placed his feet on the floor, the dog bounded up to him as if it was about to pounce even though Yeontan most likely wanted to just play. Yeonjun’s sleep-addled brain was having trouble processing this and instead, he jumped away from the dog, putting on his slippers as he tried to walk away.

With every step that Yeonjun took away from Yeontan, the dog bounded closer, making his heartbeat even more erratic as he ran into the kitchen, not caring about who was there to see him. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Taehyung leaning against the wall with Hoseok by his side while Soobin stood at the kitchen counter with a glass of water. 

“Hey Yeonjun-ah,” Hoseok waved at the younger with a bright smile, “how are you?”

At a loss for words, Yeonjun tried nodding to show he was okay, but at that moment, Yeontan ran into the kitchen and started nipping at his legs making him scream. Hiding behind Soobin, Yeonjun’s fingers gripped the taller’s arms as he crouched behind the leader, breathing heavily at the thought of Yeontan coming close to him again.

“Get him away hyung! Get him away from me!”

Taehyung and Soobin froze in shock at first before Hoseok finally lunged forward and scooped Yeontan into his arms, calming down the yelping, excited dog.

“Yeonjunie,” Taehyung said after he was sure Hoseok had Yeontan under control, “Hoseok-hyung has Yeontan now, there’s no need to hide. See?”

“No,” Yeonjun choked out, his voice full of emotion after the scare he got, “I don’t want to see him. Please just get him away from me. Please hyung.”

“Okay,” Taehyung said with an understanding smile as he ruffled Yeonjun’s hair the best he could with the awkward positions, “we’ll come to see you guys again, without Yeontan.”

“Hyuka, Taehyun, Beomgyu!” Hoseok called out to the younger members waiting for them all to come, “me and Tae are leaving now.”

“Oh okay! Let me just get Yeontan from Yeonjun-hyung’s room...” Hueningkai’s mischievous smile slid off his face at the sight of Yeonjun trembling behind Soobin, his face hidden from the others.

“We already have him, Hyuka,” Hoseok said lifting Yeontan slightly in his arms.

“We’ll see you guys late,” Taehyung said waving at the group before him and Hoseok left the dorms.

As soon as the door shut, Yeonjun started sniffling as he carefully pulled himself away from Soobin, allowing the leader to pull the eldest member into a tight hug.

“Hey, Yeonjunie-hyung,” Soobin said softly as he rubbed the elder’s back, “why didn’t you tell any of us you were so afraid of dogs?”

“It seemed stupid,” Yeonjun muttered from where his face was buried into Soobin’s shirt.

“But you’ve been okay the other times we were around dogs,” Taehyun wondered aloud, not in a malicious way but rather in confusion.

“That was different though, those dogs were mostly quiet and weren’t hyperactive like Yeontan was just now.”

“So if I were to hold a dog in my hands and come near you it’s fine?” Beomgyu asked, earning a nod from Yeonjun, “but if a dog were just running all over the place barking you would be scared?” Yeonjun nodded once again at Beomgyu’s question, holding on even tighter to Soobin.

“Ah that makes sense,” Soobin said, pulling back slightly to look at Yeonjun’s face, “we’ll keep that in mind for next time, okay?”

“Hyung, just tell us so that we can prevent this from happening,” Beomgyu whined, coming close to hug Yeonjun with Taehyun following close behind.

“Hey Hyuka,” Taehyun said when he realised the maknae hadn’t moved much closer, “what’s wrong?”

The youngest of the group stepped forward but didn’t hug Yeonjun, instead opting to scratch the back of his neck as guilt filled his face.

“I’m sorry Yeonjun-hyung,” he said quietly, “I didn’t realise you were afraid of dogs otherwise I would’ve never left Yeonjun in your room. I’m so sorry.”

“Aish, it’s fine Hyuka,” Yeonjun said, opening his arms and welcoming the younger into a hug, “you couldn’t have known I was scared if I didn’t say anything.”

“Which is why we’re all gonna communicate from now on!” Soobin said with a smile on his face.

“I don’t like how that sounds,” Beomgyu said scrunching his nose, “can we just group hug and call it a day?”

“Fine, whatever works.”

All five of them embraced each other in the kitchen, taking in the warmth from their group mates as they all let out a simultaneous sigh of content.

**Author's Note:**

> this is saved as "WHO LET THE DOG OUT" on my laptop cos for some reason 2 am me found that really funny.


End file.
